Leyendas Urbanas
by Min.Akane.Akatsuki
Summary: Un japones escéptico y un ruso muy crédulo ¿Qué puede salir mal? Y muchas veces, las leyendas japonesas no se quedan en solo eso.


**Hi! mina san!**

 **Mucho tiempo ha pasado por aquí,** **pero no podía quedarme afuera de esta "celebración" y les traigo un especial.**

 **Esta vez de : YURI ON ICE!**

 **Estoy emocionada por volver a publicar...**

* * *

 **Leyendas Urbanas Japonesas**

Víctor buscaba un Yuuri para el poder, comentaba algunas ideas que tenía para la sesión de práctica de mañana, faltaba poco para la Copa Rostelecom y sabía que la ansiedad era Yuuri en estos momentos. Pensaba que si salían un rato a recorrer el pueblo, Yuuri despejó su mente de la competencia y pasó un momento agradable por los ojos de los huéspedes del hotel.

Fue a buscarlo a su habitación después de haberlo buscado por todo el lugar - algo realmente tonto sabiendo que cuando Yuuri estaba ansioso por aislarse del mundo - y ahí lo encontró, mirando a la pantalla de su portátil.

\- ¡Yuuri! - le sobresaltó Víctor - ¿Qué haces? - Pregunté

\- Estoy ayudando a las trilizas en un proyecto - contestó Yuuri.

Víctor se extrañó, puede que no entendiera nada de japonés, pero esas páginas se veían algo tétricas.

\- ¿Qué clase de proyecto? Esos sitios no se ven muy bonitos - murmuró Víctor.

\- Porque no lo soy - fue la respuesta simple de Yuuri - Se acerca a Halloween y las niñas quieren una leyenda japonesa para relacionarse con sus compañeros, y como Yuko no queríamos que fuera tan terrorífico para que las representaran, me ha pedido que lo busque una ya que ella podría dejarse convencer por las niñas.

Yuuri sabía que la leyenda que le faltaba para sostener a sus niños era demasiado asustados para dormir en la noche. Pero nada era de su agrado, todo lo que hacía que dejaría traumatizados a esos niños; Siendo lo que seguro querían lograr Axel, Lutz y Loop.

Por otra parte Víctor, solo miraba intrigado la pantalla con esos caracteres imposibles de reconocer para él y viendo las fotografías que acompañaban a cada escrito. Hasta que uno en particular llamó la atención.

Era la imagen de una mujer con la cara cortada de oreja a oreja, desfigurando su sonrisa.

\- Espera ... - Víctor detuvo a Yuuri - ¿Qué rayos es eso?

\- Ah ... - revisó la leyenda - es **Kuchisake Onna** \- dijo Yuuri, su entrenador le miró, quería saber más acerca de eso - No Víctor, sí la cuento después saldrás con la excusa de que tienes mucho miedo para dormir solo.

\- ¿Por favor? - Preguntó Víctor haciendo un puchero, sabiendo que Yuuri no se resistiría eso.

\- ¡Agh! Después de que no puede dormir ni se puede dormir, el anuncio y el video solo aparecen en la respuesta. Se puede ver en zonas urbanas, como en Tokio, que se debe a que hay más cantidad de personas en estas , quien sabe - Yuuri miró a Víctor, quien esperaba ansioso, suspiró, sabiendo que tenía ruso pegado por varios días - **Kuchisake Onna** , o la mujer con la cara cortada se aparece caminando en la madrugada, así que mucho cuidado si decide salir de noche; y hay una advertencia clara, si llega a aparecer a tu lado, por ningún motivo trates de escapar de esa situación, ya que se puede teletransportar frente a ti, y no es algo que le agrade ... - Yuuri suspiró otra vez, no sabiendo como Algunas personas pueden tomarse en serio, aunque claro, el ruso miedoso que tenía por pareja, era uno de ellos - Víctor, si esto te está asustando, no sé para qué lo escuchas - murmuró.

\- No, no ... - rebatió Víctor, tratando de que su miedo no se mostrara en su cara, obviamente fallando - tu sigue contándome - pidió.

Yuuri volvió a suspirar, aun así siguió con el absurdo relato.

\- Se dice que se aparece utilizando un tapabocas y un abrigo, solo para preguntarte _**"¿Soy bonita?"**_ y ahí entramos en su juego - susurró - todo depende de tu respuesta.

Quedó en silencio, agregando suspenso y viendo la cara de Víctor, rió internamente, estaba tenso, agarrando un Makkachin como si fuera un salvavidas.

\- Si le dices que no ... ella cortara tu cabeza con una enorme tijeras que esconde en su abrigo - vio como Víctor se agarraba el cuello, como si dijera dolorido - Pero, si la respuesta es sí, le dice que su horrenda cara cortada **de oreja a oreja** \- enfatizó las últimas palabras.

\- ¿Qu- Qué pasa después? - Preguntó Víctor, no queriendo admitir ante Yuuri que si la daba miedo la historia.

\- Te volverá a peguntar ... - contestó Yuuri - si la respuesta cambia, y dice que no, ella te cortará por la mitad ... y si responde que sí, te convertirá en alguien parecido a ella, que te cortará la cara de igual modo - terminó el relato.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, Yuuri midiendo la reacción de su entrenador, viendo lo que había quedado con la historia.

" _Nota mental: No mostrar esta historia a las trillizas"_

\- Víctor ... ¿sabes que no son reales? son historias que han aparecido y que cambian según quien la cuente - pregunto un poco arrepentido por contestar la historia, este solo asintió repetidas veces. _**"Se lo creyó todo"**_ pensó Yuuri - ¿Para qué venias a buscarme? - Pregunté

\- Ah ... eso - Víctor pensó - Venia a que saliéramos un rato, pero creo que ya es tarde, así que para otra ocasión será - se levantó de la cama, prácticamente escapando de la habitación.

Yuuri observó la puerta antes de mirar a Makkachin.

\- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Vamos a hacerle compañía? -preguntándose, tomando el ladrido de Makkachin como un sí, salió a la izquierda de Víctor, que tiene la posibilidad de acurrucarse en sus mantas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasados unos días, el asunto de la historia olvidada - por lo menos, por parte de Yuuri - y el proyecto de las trilizas entregado; la rutina los envolvió completamente, entrenaban todo el día, volviendo muy noche a Yu-Topia, pronto viajaban a Moscú para presentarse en la última serie, antes del Gran Prix.

Este día, a petición de Yuuri se habían quedado más tiempo, por lo que a ellos les tocó cerrar el Ice Castle. Y solo regresaban por petición de Víctor, ya que si fuera por Yuuri hubiera seguido entrenando hasta la madrugada, pero era algo que el ruso quería evitar a toda costa y Yuuri no entendía por qué esa reticencia a quedarse en la pista de hielo hasta la medianoche – porque obviamente, siendo los dos unos obcecados en cuando al patinaje, no sería la primera vez que se retiraran demasiado tarde del Ice Castle – Víctor no dijo razones y Yuuri aun con la duda decidió hacerle caso, por esta vez a su entrenador.

Ya de camino a Yu-Topia, Yuuri se dio cuenta de que dejó su celular en la pista de patinaje, decidió regresar por él.

– Te veo en casa - dijo Yuuri, corriendo hacia el Ice Castle, no dándole ninguna oportunidad a Víctor, de decir algo siquiera.

Víctor fue demasiado conciente de que se encontraba solo, caminando por las calles de Hasetsu, en donde cualquiera podría aparecérsele.

– Vamos no pienses en eso ahora – murmuró para sí, tomando un paso rápido hacia el hotel.

Mientras iba pasando las calles, cada vez se sentía más paranoico, se había asustado con un perro que salió de la nada, el maullido de un gato y con una persona que salía tambaleante de un bar.

Solo unas cuadras le faltaban para llegar a Yu-Topia, pasando por una luminaria descompuesta, sintió como alguien le tomaba por los hombros, por inercia se dio vuelta, encontrándose a alguien con un abrigo demasiado largo para su cuerpo y con un tapabocas, solo atinó a empujar a quien sea que fuera.

– ¡ **Kuchisake Onna!** \- grito Víctor asustado - ¡Пожалуйста, не забор, чтобы ослабить мое прекрасное лицо!* – dijo en un ruso atropellado.

– ¿Que? No te entiendo, soy yo Víctor – dijo Yuuri, desconcertado por el empujón que recibió.

– ¿Yuuri? … ¿Eres tú? – preguntó temeroso de ver a la persona frente a él.

– Claro que soy yo – respondió Yuuri, sacándose el tapabocas de su cara - ¿Qué es eso de Kuchisake Onna? – preguntó riéndose.

– Lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad? – le recriminó Víctor – querías asustarme.

– Para nada – contestó - Además, ya ni siquiera me acordaba de la historia. – se defendió riendo.

– Eres malvado Yuuri – dijo Víctor, decidiendo no creerle - ¡Muy malo!

– Víctor, acuérdate que dije que eso pasaba más en ciudades como Tokio – murmuró Yuuri, retomando el camino a la casa – Donde la población en mucha.

– ¿Y cómo sabes que no puede aparecer aquí? – le preguntó algo inquieto, mirando por todos lados,

– Porque no puede – replicó Yuuri suspirando – Son solo leyendas, mitos urbanos, que nadie ha visto pero creen en él, esa mujer no existe.

– Pero… - siguió Víctor pero le cortaron.

– Son solo boberías para asustar a la gente, es increíble que TÚ te hayas creído tamaña estupidez – se burló Yuuri.

Siguieron el resto del camino, hablando sobre lo crédulo que era Víctor para ser un personaje tachado como sensacional en el mundo del patinaje y lo escéptico que era Yuuri, aun viendo todas las leyendas y mitos que envolvían la cultura Japonesa.

Ninguno pudo sostener su punto por mucho rato, ya que lo único que querían era llegar a casa y descansar después de una practica agotadora.

Ninguno de los dos vio la mujer que atrás, pasó cerca de ellos repitiendo como un mantra, la frase _**"¿Soy bonita?"**_

* * *

Пожалуйста, не забор, чтобы ослабить мое прекрасное лицо! - Por favor no vayas a desfigurar mi hermoso rostro.

la leyenda es real, solo la he modificado un poquito para mis propósitos, aun así la modificación no sobrepasa un 5 por ciento.

* * *

 **y ¿Que tal?**

aaaaah!... después de tanto tiempo se siente muy bonito volver a publicar. Esperemos que la inspiración siga asi.

Comentarios, criticas, tomates, ¿Levi´s? en un review por favor xD

 **PD: Sigo en el fandom de SnK, no me he cambiado... esperen una historia pronto n.n**

 **/Cambio y fuera/**

 **Min Akane**


End file.
